Epilepsy, a neurological disorder characterized by the occurrence of seizures (specifically episodic impairment or loss of consciousness, abnormal motor phenomena, psychic or sensory disturbances, or the perturbation of the autonomic nervous system), is debilitating to a great number of people. It is believed that as many as two to four million Americans may suffer from various forms of epilepsy. Research has found that its prevalence may be even greater worldwide, particularly in less economically developed nations, suggesting that the worldwide figures for epilepsy sufferers may be in excess of one hundred million.
Since epilepsy is characterized by seizures, its sufferers are frequently limited in the kinds of activities in which they may participate. Epilepsy can prevent people from driving, working, or otherwise participating in much of what society has to offer. Some epilepsy sufferers have serious seizures so frequently that they are effectively incapacitated.
Current treatment of neurological disorders, particularly epilepsy, typically involves drug therapy and surgery. Additionally, electrical stimulation is an emerging therapy for treating epilepsy. Available electrical stimulation devices apply continuous electrical stimulation to neural tissue surrounding or near implanted electrodes. Moreover, electrical stimulation devices may be wirelessly accessed and programmed.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.